Onslaught
"The mind is the greatest weapon." Personnel Report Onslaught would choose mental war games over real ones, despite his powerful abilities as a warrior. This is because Onslaught is a devout perfectionist. Once his strategies become real, there's always the chance that one of his warriors will foul it up somehow, infuriating him for sullying his foolproof plan. His rage when someone fails to perform is legendary -- other Decepticons have taken heed and now carry out his instructions to the letter. This is bad news for his enemies, but a welcome for Onslaught that allows him to focus on fighting. A Combatron colonist inducted into the Primal Vanguard long ago, Onslaught chose to side with his homeworld rather than Nova Prime when a civil war erupted. This landed both him and his team in Garrus-1. Onslaught is highly intelligent and strong, with extensive strategic training. In vehicle mode, he can fire missiles with the explosive force equivalent to 3,000 tons of TNT. The missiles have an effective range of 6500 miles, but can be hampered by electromagnetic interference. In root mode, uses a sonic stun gun to immobilize his targets. Onslaught's perfectionism often gets the better of him; he can become angry, sullen or even fully depressed when his intricately crafted plans fail. Skill Assessment Battlespace Strategy, Tactics, Operational Strategy, Grand Strategy, Organization, Logistics, General Military Strategy, Perfectionist, War Gamer, Almost As Snooty As Blast Off, Mastery: Herding (Combaticon) Cats, Mastery: Contingency Planning Biographical Intelligence Prisoner of War A former member of the Primal Vanguard, Onslaught showed loyalty to his colony of Combatron during the time of civil war. However, as the war turned in favor of Cybertron, Onslaught and his military unit were imprisoned on Garrus-1, where they spent an excruciatingly long period of time. While serving this time, Onslaught got to know his fellow vanguard members well and began to truly blossom as a mastermind of some incredible level. Through manipulation and the talents of his unit, Onslaught had Garrus-1 completely wired. While it was true that he was still a prisoner, Onslaught rose to become one of the more respected and powerful mechs imprisoned there. Eventually, though, Onslaught led an incredible escape from Garrus-1 which, according to all official records and documentation, has never occurred. In fact, as far as anyone knows the inmates of Onslaught, Blast Off, Swindle, Vortex and Brawl were all released from their imprisonment for classified reasons. Rumors continue to circulate but signs point to Swindle being responsible for these 'official' documents. Tasting freedom once again, Onslaught vowed to never put his faith or his loyalty into anything that did not warrant it. He took up the mantle of Commander of his unit and the five of them became mercenaries, soldiers of fortune, hiring themselves out to those that needed their particularly cohesive sets of skills and abilities. They came to be known as the Combaticons. Since their christening as the Combaticons, Onslaught has led his unit to multiple financial victories and various combat situations, all of which they have managed to come out of alive. With the uprising of Megatron, Onslaught has positioned himself and his team alongside the growing Decepticon faction via a long-standing contractual agreement that allows Onslaught and the Combaticons the option of continuing to operate as mercenaries, as long as their jobs do not interfere with their Decepticon duties. Bad Company Timeskip Information Coming Soon. Statistical Analysis Combat Assessment Profile Armament * HER: '''Holographic Emersion Response is a specific type of artificial intelligence software that can be used to interact with computers and electronics on a level beyond that of simple commands. Having HER is like having access to a holographic personal assistant that exists within all of your technology at once. HER software is incompatible with the biocircuitry of Cybertronians and other living technological lifeforms, but it works with any other sort of non-sentient technology, no matter how simple or advanced. ** '''Voiced By: '''Eva Green. ** '''Notes: HER is optimized for use with Onslaught only. She can interact with others but only responds to commands given by her Slaughtikins. * TransTech SSG-7: Onslaught's primary sidearm is the TransTech SSG-7. It is, essentially, an overpowered stun gun that is capable of incapacitating targets through the use of compressed sonic energy. While this weapon has been known to turn hillsides into powder, proving that the weapon has been modified beyond what would be considered factory settings, the use of sonic energy tends to shut down or short-circuit vital subsystems in Cybertronians and similarly designed species. ** Notes: Range of 5 meters. Non-Lethal. Qualifications * Mastermind: '''Onslaught's intelligence is a highly rated affair that affords him the necessary processing power to be an incredible strategist and tactician. He is able to craft and design his schemes to the point of them being considered foolproof. Over the course of his career, Onslaught has made himself known as one of the more intellectual mechs in the business. * '''Military Experience: Onslaught has years upon years of experience in military situations. Whether it be his time as a soldier for the Combatron movement or his time as a mercenary or even his time within the Primal Vanguard, Onslaught has racked up enough points to be considered an artiste of military operations. Docket Sounds of War * Hail to the King - Avenged Sevenfold * Bad Company - Five Finger Death Punch * Bodies - Drowning Pool Surveillance Photos Coming Soon. Behind The Screams * Voiced By: Timothy Dalton. Logs